


ride or die

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cowgirl Position, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Riding, Throne Sex, crotchless lingerie, fat reader, garter belts, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Regis buys you a new lingerie set, and finally decides to have you wear it.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

  
The sharp knock on the door jolts you back into reality; blinking, you lower the novel that you’ve been engrossed in for the past couple of hours. You throw your bookmark on the page and hastily close the book, setting it on the plush velvet chaise lounge where you’ve been sprawled all evening. You jump up and close your black silk robe around your lingerie, hurrying to the door. 

“Good evening, Ms. __________,” says Clarus Amicitia, the king’s sworn shield and head council member. He bows low, which is more of a gesture of respect than anything else. You’re not royalty, but damn if Regis and those around him don’t make you _feel_ like royalty. 

You smile warmly at Clarus as he stands up straight, towering over you with a rigid stance. “Good evening, Clarus. What can I do for you?” 

Clarus blushes a little. “Ah, madame,” he says. “It’s not I who you should be concerned about.” He clears his throat. “His Majesty requests your presence in the throne room. And he...he said to wear _that_ lingerie.” 

Poor Clarus’ face is now a deep shade of red—you could probably fry an egg on it. Your eyebrows raise for a moment, and then it hits you—the little lacy number that had come in the mail a few days earlier, addressed to you, with a note from Regis telling you that he would let you know when to wear it. You’re guessing that the time is now. You nod. “I know what Regis means. I will get ready and be in the throne room shortly.” 

“Ah,” says Clarus. “I’m to accompany you.” 

Well, _that’s_ new. Usually, you have your run of the Citadel, and no one really guides you anywhere unless you specifically ask them to. “Okay, then...” 

“I’ll wait outside,” Clarus nods. 

You nod in return and close the door, walking swiftly through the suite to the back bedroom that you and Regis share. You open the bottom drawer of the dresser, and take out the white marble gift box the lingerie had come in. You strip out of the soft lounge gown you’ve been wearing, and your more modest cotton bra and panties, shivering with anticipation as you put on the new set. The black lacey bra fits you perfectly, hugging your curves and cupping your breasts _just_ right. The diamond cutouts around the nipples are framed with lace that barely brush your already-hardening buds—this will give Regis unfettered access to lick and suck as he pleases. You slip on the knee-high stockings, followed by the panties that surprisingly cover most of your hips, ass, and pubic area—but again, as by design, the crotch is cut out, framing your folds and hair with a soft lace border. Again—easy, unhindered access for his Majesty. You follow with the lace garter belt that sits higher around your waist, and you clip the stockings to it. You feel both dressed and exposed; you put your black silk robe on, glad that it’s nearly floor-length. You slip on the first pair of shoes you can find, a pair of black patent kitten heels with that notorious red bottom. A fresh swipe of crimson lipstick completes your look; satisfied, you head back towards the door. 

_____

Clarus escorts you to the stop of the steps and then bows low, taking his leave and turning to wander off to his own room for the evening, or until Regis beckons for him again. Looking up, you see your king high up on that seemingly unreachable throne, cold and dark and lonely. It is your life’s mission to bring him warmth, and light, and companionship. 

“My sweet star,” says Regis, lifting a hand and crooking a finger, calling you to him. “How wonderful of you to visit me.” 

“Anything for you, Regis,” is your instant reply. It’s a silly question, but you relish every opportunity to show Regis how much you love him. You smile up at him as you slide your hand along the cold banister and begin to climb. 

When you reach Regis, you can already see his pretty green eyes blown wide with lust—his slender thighs are already spread wide, and the bulge in his black slacks is evident. He stares you down like a hunter to its prey, eyes automatically going to the drape of the silk over your breasts. 

“How do you want me?” you breathe, shivering with pleasure. You can feel yourself getting wet, and there’s no cloth over your folds to catch anything that drips out of you. 

Regis smiles and gestures to his groin. “Why don’t you get me ready, my sweet?” He reaches beside the throne to get the plush black pillow he keeps there and hands it to you. 

You place the pillow under your knees as you kneel in front of him; Regis scoots forward until you’re face to face with the bulge in his slacks. You begin by just resting your face against his hard length, straining against the zipper. Your king lets out a breathy moan and runs his strong fingers through your hair as you nuzzle against him. 

Taking your time, you reach up to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. With a little maneuvering, you help Regis shift down his underwear and pants until they’re falling around his knees. His length is already flushed an angry red, precum pooling at the soft velvet head. Your king moans quietly as you slip your painted lips around the first few inches of his cock, reveling in the musky scent and taste of him. If you could spend an eternity on your knees pleasuring him, it’s a task that you would accept so, so happily. But Regis is a much more generous lover than that, and you’re proud to stand and sleep by his side, giving him the attention he so rightly deserves. 

“Enough,” says Regis after a time. His fingers tighten in your hair and he pulls you off of him, groaning at the loss of your warm, wet mouth. “My star, you’re going to make me come.” 

“Then come on my face,” you say, voice a little raspy from the effort of sucking him off. 

Regis chuckles softly. “Another time. There’s a reason I wanted you in the lingerie. Come.” He pats his bare knee. 

You stand, staring him down—your king, naked from the waist to the clothes falling around his shins, cock slick and hard, throbbing with the memory of your tongue. You untie your robe and let it slip to the floor, stepping out of your heels as well. 

“Oh, exquisite,” says Regis, licking his lips. “I knew you’d look so perfect for me. My star.” 

“Regis,” you gasp as the king reaches out his hand; you clasp it and he pulls you forward, until your thick body is flush against him, plush thighs straddling him, exposed pussy pushed right up against his cock. 

Regis runs his hands up your jiggly arms, squeezing as he does so; he runs them up to your neck, and then down, tickling along the straps and edges of your bra. When he gets to your nipples, he pinches and pulls both of them in tandem, causing you to cry out loud, sending jolts of pleasure straight to your core. 

“My...my king,” you pant, already worked up and dripping wet. 

“Easy access, I like,” Regis chuckles. He leans forward to lick one, and then bites down softly, causing you to shiver and groan in his arms. He alternates until he’s had his fill of your hard, pert buds, palming over them as you sit shaking on his lap. 

“Do my breasts please you, Regis?” 

“You know they do,” he says, voice heavy with arousal. He slips one hand down bewteen your bodies and fingers at your exposed folds, framed by the black lace he’d picked out. “Oh, my star...so wet for me...” 

“Yes,” you moan as he fingers you. 

“Imagine if you wore these panties while we were out—I could slip my fingers or my cock into you at any time. Would you like that? Being open for me, to take my pleasure whenever I wanted?” 

A million scenarios flash through your mind—you and Regis on a park bench, with you on his lap and a long sundress covering up his cock inside of you, with the public none the wiser; side by side in a diner booth, with Regis casually fingering you and teasing you until you drug him to a bathroom to have him fuck you against a wall. So many possibilities. Your heart pounds more at the thought, and it makes you even more wet, gushing around his finger as he teases you now. 

“Ah, your body is telling me that you _do_ like that idea,” he says, voice low and sultry. 

“Please,” you beg, writhing in pleasure. “Fuck me here, Regis. Fuck me in public. I don’t care who sees. Let all of Insomnia know I belong to you, and only you.” 

“My good girl,” Regis purrs, withdrawing his fingers and licking your juices from them. He spits in his palm and strokes his cock, helping you to lift up and then settle around him. 

You take your king all in one go—Regis groans loudly as he bottoms out, filling you up like no one else can. You gasp, his thick cock settled so nice and snug inside of your warm pussy, exactly where it belongs. Regis’ mouth returns to one of your nipples, and the two of you begin to move together. 

You set a devastating rhythm, rocking back-and-forth, up-and-down on Regis’ cock. His hands are everywhere—your back, your ass, your thighs, your breasts. It's both too much and not enough. The vast throne room is filled with the sounds of slapping skin against skin, mewls of pleasure from both you and your king. You’ve been teetering on the edge of orgasm now—you're desperate for it as you ride Regis for all he’s worth. 

“Regis,” you moan as he pulls off of your breast. “Please, I’m almost there, can you...” 

“What do you need, my star?” he asks, voice tight with barely-contained restraint. 

You slow your hips to a gentle roll, and lean back a little. He steadies the small of your back with one hand. “Your fingers, _please_ , on my clit...just a little more...” 

“Of course,” Regis coos, eager to see his lover come undone above him. He stills his hips and wedges a hand back between the two of you pushing hard against your sensitive bundle of nerves, moving in small circles with practiced precision. 

“Oh, _oh_ , _Regis,_ I’m—” Your orgasm crashes into you like a wave, causing you to move and shiver around Regis’ cock with violent spasms. Regis continues to rub your clit lightly for a few more long seconds until he completely takes over, withdrawing his hand and squeezing you tight against him, lifting his hips to fuck you through your climax. He’s chasing his own end, moaning your name as he fucks up into you, biting your breast hard as he comes hot and hard inside of you. You roll your hips and clench your muscles, determined to milk your naughty king for all that he’s worth. You idly wonder if other rulers of Lucis have had sex upon this ill-fated throne. You hope you’re paying them due tribute. 

Regis pulls his softening cock out of your crotchless panties, finally, boneless and spent and utterly satisfied. You sit up a little and cup his silk silver beard in your hand. “Is that what you wanted, my darling?” 

Regis huffs out a breathless laugh. “It was even better than I imagined. I foresee many more uses for that delicious lingerie you’re wearing, my sweet.” 

You bristle under his praise. You can’t wait to see what Regis has planned next. 


End file.
